It is common, during chemical, pharmaceutical, and other types of processing operations, to seal a vessel. In many cases, access to the interior of the sealed vessel, such as to add or sample reagents, solvents, etc., must be provided during processing operations.
Existing techniques, which use septums or automated covers, have a variety of drawbacks (e.g., life expectancy, sealing properties, complexity, etc.).